Starbuck's Exorcisim
by The Tenth Doctor's Companion
Summary: Starbuck finds a strange artifact and it changes his mood for the worse.
1. Starbuck's Exorcism Prologue

Here's my new fic reedited.This explains some things that I left out   
in the original.It's gonna be a horror fic.I got this idea when I   
was washing the dishes.Tell me what you think.  
Starbuck's Exorcism prologue

Starbuck tripped over a plant and he cursed.The fight in the   
Officer's Club preyed on his mind.He didn't know what started it.He   
remembered Apollo had said something and he had lost his temper and   
punched Apollo.He had stormed out and had climbed in his viper and   
launched,ignoring Adama's orders to come back.That's why he was stuck   
exploring this dark,dank,smelly planet,There was a smell of rotting   
meat in the air,while Apollo and Boomer were safely on the   
Galactica.He wondered if Apollo would send a search party to find   
him.He tripped over a rock and fell in a patch of mud.He cursed   
again,this time more loudly.When he got to his feet,he kicked   
the rock angrily.He stumbled on,only for a few paces,when he kicked   
something metallic.He bent down and picked it up.It was a black box   
with a decorative trim round the edges in a gold metal.  
*Lord!I could sell this for some cubits.*Starbuck thought to   
himself.He looked around for a bit longer,saw there was nothing else   
to see as it was getting dark and he heard an animal growl in the   
distance.*Maybe I should get back to the Galactica and face Apollo*He   
half walked-half ran to his viper,still holding the box   
in his hand.He clambered in his viper and putting the box down on the   
floor,launched.He didn't notice the box shaking slightly and then   
opening slowly.  
To be continued................


	2. Starbuck's Exorcism Part 1

Here's my new fic.It's gonna be a horror fic.I got this idea when I   
was washing the dishes.Tell me what you think.Warning meaness to   
Cassie in this part.  
Starbuck's Exorcism part 1  
20 centons later Starbuck climbed out of his viper and headed towards   
the lift.Just as he reached it he was cut off by Cassie.He tried to   
pass her but she stood firmly in his way.He pushed her out of the way   
and boarded the lift.Cassie climbed in as well.Starbuck groaned.*Why   
is *she* following me around?*He thought to himself.He didn't notice   
Cassie stopping the lift between floors.  
Cassie interupted his thoughts."Starbuck,where did you go?We were all   
so worried about you?"  
"Why?What's the matter?Couldn't find any males willing to frack   
you?"Starbuck asked meanly.Cassie looked at him.She was near   
tears."Oh I know all about you and your secret room on the Rising   
Star.You're nothing but a dirty whore."  
Cassie said,trying to fight back the tears,"Why are you saying these   
things?Don't you love me any more?"  
Starbuck smiled,an evil smile which made his features seem to take on   
another persona."My dear Cassie,What makes you think I loved you to   
begin with?"  
Cassie,trying hard not to cry,slapped Starbuck round the   
face.Starbuck only smiled and grabbing Cassie roughly kissed her hard   
on the mouth,a kiss full of contempt and hatred,then pushed her on   
the floor.Cassie started the lift up again.The lift jolted as it   
started up and moved to the preprogrammed destination.Starbuck   
frowned and fell against the wall.When the lift stopped,Cassie ran   
off,openly crying now.Starbuck sank back against the wall,his fetures   
normal.*Where had these thoughts of hatred come from?*He wondered to   
himself.*Why did I attack Cassie like that?*  
He pressed the lift to go to the bridge and prepared himself for a   
severe punishment.Halfway there his face took on the evil smile again.  
  
To be continued................


	3. Starbuck's Exorcism Part 2

Okay.I admit it.This part was inspired by watching the 
    
    movies 'Carrie' and 'End Of Days'.Please archive.Tell me what you think.
    
     
    
    Starbuck's Exorcism Part 2
    
     
    
    The doors opened on to the bridge and Starbuck stepped out.Apollo 
    
    walked up to him and yelled,"What the frack did you think you were 
    
    doing?Going off like that.You could have been killed!You're on report 
    
    indefinatly."The whole bridge stopped what they were doing and turned 
    
    and stared.
    
    Starbuck said,in a low voice,"Were you worried about me?That is so 
    
    kind coming from someone who is a captain only because his father is 
    
    the Commander of the fleet.If daddy dearest wasn't the Commander,you 
    
    would only be a lieutenant AND I would outrank you!"
    
    "Apollo to security.Report to the bridge."Apollo muttered into the 
    
    unicom.
    
    "What's the matter?Can't a Captain handle a Lieutenant on his 
    
    own?"Starbuck hissed.Apollo started towards Starbuck,who flung his 
    
    arms out and,by an unseen force,threw Apollo across the bridge.Apollo 
    
    crashed into the communications panel.Sparks flew everywhere.Starbuck 
    
    smiled evilly,turned and left the bridge,lingering only to see Tigh 
    
    and Adama pick up Apollo,who looked singed but otherwise unhurt.In 
    
    the lift,Starbuck pressed the button to go to his quarters.The lift 
    
    hummed to action.A few centons later the lift stopped and Starbuck 
    
    exited,smiling evilly as he walked down the corridoor to the woman's 
    
    quarters.
    
     
    
    Lieutenant Sheba entered her quarters in the dark.She stopped as she 
    
    heard a noise coming from her bed.She said quietly,"Who's 
    
    there?"There was no answer.She turned her light on and screamed until 
    
    she couldn't scream anymore.
    
    To be continued................
    
     


	4. Starbuck's Exorcism Part 3

Starbuck's Exorcism Part 2  
Lieutenant Sheba entered her quarters in the dark.She stopped as   
she   
heard a noise coming from her bed.She said quietly,"Who's   
there?"There was no answer.She turned her light on and screamed   
until   
she couldn't scream anymore.  
A few centons later Sheba's quarters was buzzing with   
activity.Security guards were cornering of the area with force  
fields.Commander Adama walked down the hallway accompanied by Colonel.He hated  
going to calls like this.Lieutenant Maxwell let down the force field so that  
Adama and Tigh could enter.Tigh walked in and instantly regretted it.Sheba's  
quarters were covered in blood.It was all over the walls and on her bed.Tigh  
looked up,above the bed was the body of Sergeant Reese nailed to the ceiling  
like a gruesome chandelier,and paled,but asked,"What happened here?"  
Maxwell replied,"We'll let you know when we have more information."  
Adama entered and asked,"How is Sheba holding up?Any ideas on who did it?"  
"She's shaken,We had to take her to the Life Center to tranquilized.There were  
no witnesses so we can't tell you at this time."  
"Let me know when you have something."  
  
Starbuck opened his eyes.After a nightmare filled night,he was gratful to be  
awake.He sat up and put his head in his hands.He pulled his hands away from  
his face and looked at them.They were covered in blood.His mind flashed back  
to the nightmare he had.Images of death and destruction came to mind,including  
the death of Reese.One word popped into his head and he uttered it  
out-loud."Rahghi."  
To be continued................  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
Get free email and a permanent address at [http://www.netaddress.com/?N=1][1]  
  
Miss A Story? Visit Our Story Archives At: [http://eha.tvheaven.com/][2]   


   [1]: http://www.netaddress.com/?N=1
   [2]: http://eha.tvheaven.com/



	5. Starbuck's Exorcism Part 4

Sorry about this part being quite short.I haven't quite finished it   
yet.  
Title: Starbuck's Exorcism  
Author: Jade Kirk (jadekirk@u...)  
Rating: PG - this part  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Archive: yes  
Summary: Starbuck finds a strange artifact and it changes his mood   
for the worse. Tell me what you think.  
  
Warning: Meaness to Sheba in this part....Okay. I admit it. This   
part was inspired by a really mean person. Please archive. Tell   
me what you think.  
  
Part 4  
Starbuck climbed out of bed and wandered down the hallway to the   
turboflush but before he reached it,the malevolent being inside him   
took over and steered him towards the lift.  
In the Life centre Sheba was smiling secretly.Finding Reese's body   
shook her up but not as much as she had made out.She thought if she   
pretended to be really shell shocked,Apollo would come and comfort   
her and she could have a night of mind blowing passion.When Dr Salik   
released her into the guest quarters on level 9,she wasn't very   
happy.She was so lost in thought,planning a way to get Starbuck away   
from Apollo,that when she banged into Starbuck,who looked as if he   
had just come from a battlefield.The handsome blonde warrior was   
covered in blood from head to toe.He also wore a vacant look on his   
face as if he was sleepwalking.She backed up a bit.He blinked and   
looked at her as if she was something nasty.Sheba backed away   
hastily.He reached forward and grabbed her arm and said,"Now,now no   
need to run.I'm not going to kill you...........YET!"The last word   
was spoken with a hiss.Sheba struggled weekly as Starbuck dragged her   
to the vacant guest room and shoved her roughly through the door and   
threw her on the bed.  
  
To be continued................  



End file.
